Amnesia's a Bitch
by Lord-DragnFace
Summary: I lived a, mostly, normal life, until weird things began to happen around my 17th birthday. Now I wake up in some crazy world of self-proclaimed ninja, and demons. I don't know where this is going, but it's made me question who I am, so if I want to find out, I'll just have to roll the dice. {Things will be explained in the story, Dark-ish Naruto, pairing undecided}Rated M!


**(A/N: This is my very first Fanfiction, so I want you to find every little problematic detail, and make a big deal out of it. I'll never get any better if people just smile and nod. Some things will be different, and have to be explained within the story due to changes made by me. I would like to say that I was inspired by one Agentkroon, who is a personal friend of mine, to write these stories. Even if I only care for his Naruto Fanfic. Keep in mind that this story was written on a whim, and I didn't plan anything out. I just wrote it, checked it and published it. Fair warning: I will most likely not upload for a week or two at a time, I will not apologize. Also, the pairing is undecided, but I'm a die hard NaruHina fan, so unless people want this story to go in a different direction, which I'm fine with, it'll probably be NaruHina. Tell me in a review if you want something else. This will _NOT_ be a NaruSaku, I will make this Naruto x Tsunade before I make it NaruSaku, hell I will make this NaruKushi before I make it NaruSaku, so don't waste your time and mine by asking, please.**

**WARNING: This fic is rated M for extreme language, eventual blood and gore, and possibility of future sexual themes(There will be no lemons, but there may be sexual moments inappropriate for children.) Now with no further adu, let the show begin.**

**Prologue**  
**And**  
**Chapter #1: Falling Asleep or Just Waking Up?**

I had lived a normal life... Okay, not normal, but not as crazy as it would become on my seventeenth birthday. On that, events happened that would change my life forever, and alter my perspective of what was real forever. There were few simple truths I believed in. Things like "Emotions are just our brain dealing with chemical imbalances in the body," simple things to explain my cold, and often cruel or distant, look on life.  
That would all change today. I'm getting ahead of my self, allow me to start at the beginning.  
My life was simple. My father was an ex-marine, and an expert in hand-to-hand combat. So it's only natural that I would grow up learning to defend myself. I learned Kenpo, Judo, Karate, Drunken-fist(don't ask), Muay Thai, Krav Maga, and several other fighting styles from him. I've been learning how to fight and wage war since I was two days old! Which sounds ridiculous, but it was more frustrating than anything.  
From my father I learned seven languages(accents and all), the use of any and every weapon you can think of( my favorites are my throwing knives, my spring-extended baton, and my brass knuckles), the pre-listed fighting styles, and just about everything having to do with math and science, including mechanics.  
My mother on the other hand was more about elegance. She taught me all about keeping healthy and clean, myself and my living space. She taught me how to dance properly, how to walk confidently, proper posture and many such things, if it weren't for all the martial arts and guns training, people would think I was gay.  
Anyway, I was a born fighter, as well as a learner, an evil genius, and a prankster. I got straight A's throughout school and never got caught pulling a prank. I never made friends, but was never lonely. I never started a fight, but always ended them.  
I was born Friday, October 13th, 1997. On which I was named Dainéal Sicarrius Drake. I was an only child, and I grew up quickly. I was obedient and loyal to my parents, and anyone who earned my respect. I played a lot of chess, and risk.  
Around my Junior year of High School, weird things started happening. I'd get random headaches, or my head would just slip into my own world where everything was different. I only ever got flashes that faded quickly, but I knew it was always the same thing, something horrible... Something I didn't want to remember.  
I began to get ridiculously stronger for, seemingly, no reason. Faster, too. In fact everything about me seemed to get better on some level or another. Then came my birthday, the day that I realized everything happening wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. Everything that had happened, and everything that hadn't, hit me like a ton of bricks.  
One moment I was eating my lunch, at school, the next I was in pain.  
It felt as though every cell in my body was being burnt from the inside out, and on top of that, being torn to shreds. I felt my bones breaking, re-braking, mending, and braking again. My body temperature rose to heights that rivaled the sun. But then, as suddenly as it had begun, the pain vanished. Now here I am, laying down on a cool damp floor, in a poorly light area, that resembles a sewer.  
Doors line the walls, each one a dark blue, and rapped in dark red chains. A single torch sits in between each door, and I can do nothing but sit here in relief that the pain is over.  
"Get Up." a calm but demanding, and dark voice commanded. "Come to me." it spoke. Deciding that walking towards the evil voice was a better idea than laying on my back in god knows where, I stood up, and brushed myself off. I noticed that I wasn't wearing the outfit I had worn to school today, but a simple set of black pants, an orange tee-shirt, and nothing more.  
I also took note of the fact the my hair was long, golden blonde, and spiky. Instead of short, red, and spiky. That and my hair lacked it's signature black sides, as before this happened I had dyed the side, and back, of my hair black, leaving only the hair atop my head to remain it's natural red color.  
I shrugged it off, not wanting to make a bigger deal out of this than there already would be, and began to walk down the hall towards the creepy voice. Eventually I came to dead end, a giant locked gate behind which stood only blackness. Suddenly I got a feeling of imminent death, and as quick as I could jumped back, narrowly escaping the reach of a giant claw slashing at me through the bars.  
"Are you always going to fall for that, Kit?" the voice asked before chuckling calmly to itself.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned. "I've never done that before." I added.  
"You mean to say that you don't remember ME!?" the voice yelled, and as it said the last word a giant red-orange fox face jumped out of the darkness, oddly enough getting no reaction out of me.  
"How could I remember something, or someone, that I've never met?" I asked simply. At this the Giant Fox grew a confused look, before throwing his head back, and howling with laughter.  
"HA HA-HA, You truly don't remember. How great!" he exclaimed with joy. "You remember absolutely nothing after your trip into your own mind."  
"What do you mean "a trip into my own mind"" I asked.  
"I'll leave that to you to figure out." he said, his voice full of amusement "But, for now..." He said.  
Suddenly I awoke to find myself in complete darkness. After a few seconds, my eyes adjusted and I could see that I was in a Hospital room. I saw myself in an ugly old hospital robe, and looked around for clothes. I found nothing. After getting up and finding the door to be locked, I opened the window to find a three story drop below me. So I looked to my left, and my eyes caught something.  
that pipe looks sturdy enough, If I could just reach it.' I thought. I looked up to see the roof not far above me. Placing my feet on the window I pivoted my body outside, and clung to the top of the outer window sill. I then began to pull myself up towards the roof, until I head voices from the hallway on the other side of my rooms door.  
"I don't care if it's the middle of the night!" The oddly familiar voice of an old man exclaimed. "I'm going in now! He just got back from five years of training and I'm not going to wait any longer, I'm the Hokage, Kami Damnit!" he exclaimed.  
'Hokage? Kami? This must be one heavily Japanese influenced culture.' I thought. Then I realized he was headed for my door. 'Shit' I thought, and began to climb the fence on the roof as fast as possible before falling to floor on the other side and rolling on my back.  
The loud 'CRASH' of my door being slammed open rang through my ears. "Where is he!?" the, self-proclaimed, Hokage, 'whatever the hell that means,' proclaimed. "I want a team tracking him down, NOW!" he screamed. The quick replies of "Hai, Hokage-Sama." could be heard then a 'whoosh' and finally silence.  
I sat up. "Damn, I could use a cigarette." I said aloud. No sooner than I said it a cigarette was offered to me I quickly took it, and placed the filter in my mouth. A moment later a small fire light the end and took a long drag on it.  
"That bad, huh?" a male voice asked.  
"Yeah, thanks for the cigarette." I answered. I then looked around to see a muscular, tan man, with a nice beard, and a cigarette in his mouth. He wore a dark green vest with a military collar and several pouches on each side of the upper chest. He also wore a black shirt, underneath the vest, dark blue pants, and some kind of loincloth that held the Kanji for fire(which was red) in a small black circle. I got the odd sense that I should be standing before this man. I stood up, and let out a long stream of smoke.  
'Sarutobi Asuma' the name jumped from some part of my mind.  
"Sarutobi, right?" I asked politely.  
"Yeah, and you?" he replied, although I could tell by his voice that he already knew me, somehow.  
"To be honest," I began. I took a small drag on the cigarette in hand. "I'm not sure anymore." I answered using those words to let out the smoke. "Say, do you know anywhere I can get some decent clothes?" I asked, gesturing to my gown. "It seems mine were no where to be found."  
"Uh, sure." He said, both sounding and looking confused. "That building right over there, open all night." he said. He looked away for a minute, and took this chance pull his wallet out of his back pocket, grab a few bills, slip it back in, and jump over the side of the building using the aforementioned pipe to slide safely down.  
"Don't know how you're 'gonna buy anything without any money though." the man said only the look back and see me gone.  
I ran to the store, and quickly grabbed a few things: A pair of black, comfort fit pants, a pair of combat boots, a red shirt, and some underwear. I tossed the price tags and a little more than enough money at a cashier before running out, as fast as possible, I didn't want to be seen in nothing but a hospital gown.  
After I pulled on a pair of underwear, my pants and shirt I noticed the outfit a little better. I was wearing a Blood red, button-up, western style shirt, with a semi-long skirt, tucked into a pair of pitch-black thick jeans. The legs of the jeans were folded back tight to my legs and sat comfortably in the almost knee-high equally black, steel toed combat boots, each having three dark grey metal buckles on the outside.  
(A/N: Skirt:(noun), the part of a shirt or jacket that hangs below your waist. Please no stupid comments about how he's wearing a skirt)  
"I like it, and it's definitely better than the hospital gown." I said. I then proceed to walk, still smoking the cigarette, out into a large opening in town. That's when I noticed people looking at me funny, anyone who was outside at that time was giving a cold stare as though I had done something to make everyone hate my existence.  
I glanced at my reflection in a nearby window. I liked what I saw... Mostly. There were three whisker-like marks on each of my cheeks, and my hair was all long, and golden blonde, but other than that I was the same handsome man as before. Well-built, 6'2", 210 lbs. Mostly lean, condensed muscle so I was rather thin looking for my weight.  
"I need a haircut." I said aloud. Once again with perfect timing.  
"I'll take care of that for 'ya." a male voice called out. A light slashed over my head, and about two-and a half inches of my hair fell to the ground, leaving my hair only about two inches too long. I turned around to see a sadistically smiling face beaming at me, a man wielding a katana, who obviously didn't know how. He had the same outfit as Sarutobi-San.  
"Your Kenjutsu is sloppy." I said having nothing else come to mind. 'kenjutsu? I meant swordsmanship! Etai nanni ga!?... I mean what the hell! What the hell is wrong with me?'  
"We'll see if you still think that when I cut your jugular with my blade." the man chuckled. "The Hokage said he wanted you found, he never said alive." the man said. "Take this demon boy!" the man yelled as he charged quite slowly. He swung, but I stepped forward, grabbed his hand, twisted it, and flipped him onto the ground, disarming him in the process.  
Resting the flat side of the sword on my shoulder, I looked down at the man as he got back to his feet, and pulled a kunai knife out of a small pouch velcroed to his leg.  
"What's your problem?" I asked sincerely.  
"You killed my wife!" he screamed.  
"When?" I asked disbelieving that I had killed anyone.  
"Seventeen years ago, demon-boy." he said.  
"I wasn't even a year old, seventeen years ago, you dumb teme." I said. 'teme? What the fuck? I meant bastard. They mean the same thing, but...god Damn it I knew that fox was no good.' I thought.  
Again with sloppy tactics and ability he swung at me, but I just used the sword in my hand to throw his kunai up in the air before I kicked him in the chest sending him flying into a nearby wall. 'I didn't kick him that hard.' I thought before kicking the now falling knife so that it pinned his shirt collar to the wall. He was now shaking in fear.  
"I see you've improved, Naruto-Kun." the voice of the Hokage said to me. I turned around seeing the old man a name came to mind, though not so much a name.  
"It's good to see you too, Hokage-Jiji." I told the old man, pretending for a moment a knew what was going on. When all I really knew was that he was a nice guy, and one that I could trust.  
"I guess some things never change." he sighed. "Where did you run off to?" he asked.  
"Clothes shopping." I assured him, tugging at the collar of my knew shirt. He seemed to understand.  
"Come with me, Naruto-Kun. We have much to discuss." he said waving for me to follow him as he turned around. I walked after him, following him all the way to a big red tower with a Kanji for fire on the front.  
'More than you know old man, more than you know.' I thought.  
It wasn't much longer before he and I were sitting across his desk from one another, in a large office, drinking tea.  
"I'm gonna cut to the chase here, Old Man." I said.  
"Alright." he said simply in a very serious tone, with a very serious face.  
"I don't remember anything." I stated calmly. "I see a familiar face, and a name registers, but that's about it." I said with a sad undertone. I was obviously either in some weird, over-realistic dream, or just catching up to my insanity. "I don't remember anything from the past seventeen years of this place, and quite frankly, I'm..." I heaved out a sigh. "I'm freaking out." I said at last.  
He seemed to hear the sincerity in my voice because he didn't take it as a joke. He adjusted his Hokage robes, and set the hat on his desk.  
"If what you're saying is true, Naruto-Kun." He looked at me. "Then we have no other choice, I'll have Inoichi take a look around your mind tomorrow morning." he stated.  
"Inoichi? A look around my mind?" I questioned.  
"The Yamanaka family have been famed for their mindwalk jutsu for quite some time, they've been the mental care doctors of the village for years." he said confidently. "If anyone can bring back your memory, it's Inoichi."  
"Alright." I complied. "I'll trust you, Old Man." I paused in thought. "But first things first, I need to get a few things,"  
The Hokage pulled out his wallet and handed my a couple hundred Ryo, as I now was able to read the bill. Obviously he understood. I soon left to buy Black hair dye, and some food. I got the hair dye, and it worked really fast. I couldn't find a barber who was willing to cut my hair, so I'd just have to deal with long hair for a while.  
As for food, I followed my nose down the road 'till I found myself in a small Ramen shop. It was a nice little place and was practically empty, now I just had to see if they would serve me. As I sat down a small squeak alerted the man behind the counter. He turned around.  
"Hello, good sir, and welcome to Ichi-" he cut himself off. "Ay-Ayame, get out here!" he yelled to someone that was in the back.  
"What is it?" A sweet young woman's voice asked, as a beautiful young brunette stepped out from the back. "Did something hap-" she too cut herself off when her eyes landed on me.  
"NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed as she threw herself over the counter catching me off-guard in a tackle hug. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist as she hugged me tightly. "You're finally back, we've missed you so much." she said.  
"Uhh... Hi, Ayame-Chan." I said. Only to find her blushing at the honorific. 'shit, why did I say that?'  
I stood up and offered my hand to her, which she took quite readily and I pulled her to her feet. She then took a step back because when she first stood up we were less than an inch apart.  
"So...uhh...how Were your...travels, Naruto-Kun?" she asked, still blushing as she walked around to the other side of the counter.  
"I honestly don't know." I said, casually.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, giving me a concerned and confused look.  
"Somewhere along the lines, hit my head or something, 'cause I've got total amnesia. I remember people when I see them, but I don't remember anything more than names." I told her sadly.  
"Then why did you call me -chan?" she asked without thinking, and then showed it by hiding her face, her father merely smiled at this.  
'kawaii' I thought. "Probably had something to do with the fact that you're a kind and beautiful young woman." I stated nonchalantly.  
She blushed a little brighter at that.  
"What'll 'ya have." Teuchi asked, saving his daughter further embarrassment.  
"Extra-Large Miso with pork." I said almost instinctively.  
"Of course." Teuchi said, as he rolled his eyes. He got to work meanwhile Ayame-Chan sat down on her side of the counter, across from me.  
"No offense, Naruto-Kun, but your hair looks kind of funny. Dyed like that while it's so long." she said  
"I know." I said. "It had to be long when I died it because of the type of dye, but now I can't find any barbers willing to cut my hair, it's weird. Like they all hate me for something."  
Ayame-Chan clearly knew something I didn't, because she gave a nervous smile and said, "Really, I wonder why..."  
"Hey I'll cut your hair if you want, Naruto-Kun." she offered as though trying to change the subject.  
"That'd be great!" I exclaimed. "Right after I eat my Ramen." I added as Teuchi sat the bowl in front of me.  
"Okay." Ayame-Chan said, "We have to close after you anyway, we're quite a bit past schedule." she added.  
"ITADAKIMASU!" I exclaimed as I broke a pair of chop-sticks apart and began to wolf down the Ramen.  
Ayame-Chan giggled. "Good old Naruto-Kun." she sighed.  
After my 27th bowl of ramen, I finally got my hair cut by Ayame-Chan. About an inch of short, spiky, golden blonde hair on top, and all black very short hair on the sides. It was my old look, except for natural hair color, but at this point it really didn't matter. After that I headed for, what the Hokage had informed me was my, home.  
I walked in, only to meet the snake mask of some guy wearing an all black outfit with white arm and shin guards and a matching chest plate.  
"What's up?" I greeted kindly.  
"Danzo-Sama wants to speak with you, that's "what's up." " he said quite rudely, suddenly I felt a small smack on the back of my neck, and I passed out. When I woke up, I was laying down in front of some thrown, on which sat some old guy with bandages covering the entire right side of his face, excluding his mouth.  
"Do you know why you are here?" he asked.  
"You're Danzo?" I guessed.  
"Not who I am, why you are here" he replied.  
"Because Danzo wanted to speak to me, so am I right to assume you are him?" I asked.  
"Yes." Danzo replied. "But why do address me so informally? And why are you pretending you don't know me?" he asked.  
"Probably has something to do with the amnesia." I said. "That usually causes informalities between people." I added.  
"Amnesia?" he questioned.  
"Yup, I know nothing." I said. "Names to faces, and only certain faces. Other than that, I know nothing." I said.  
"He tells the truth, Danzo-Sama." The snake masked guy from before said.  
"I see." Danzo said. "and you have an appointment with Yamanaka Inoichi?" he asked.  
"Hai." I responded.  
"Then I no longer require your presence." he said.  
I felt another strike land on the back of my head, and I passed out again. This time when I awoke, I was in a bed. I got up, and looked around, it was a small room, with no decoration, just the bed, a desk, a chair, and a door. The door opened up to reveal a small living area with a small couch, a coffee table, and a couple chairs. On the other side of the room, there was a small kitchen-like area, with a stove against the wall, three feet of counter space on either side, a sink under a small window along the perpendicular wall, and a small fridge.  
On the opposite side of the room from the sink was the door leading out. I left, knowing this town was very old Japan based, and having not seen a bathroom in my apartment, I knew there would be a local bath house, having a few hours to spend before I needed to meet up with The Hokage and the Yamanaka, I began I walk up to the bath house. I spent about an hour their, cleaning, and relaxing.  
When I left I decided to have breakfast at a local joint that I heard some civilians talking about, apparently they served great sticks of dumplings. When I got there I saw that it was an open restaurant, something I wasn't used to seeing. I saw a fairly attractive woman in her early mid-twenties to early-thirties eating several plates of the dumpling sticks I heard about. 'they must be as good as I've heard.' I thought.  
I also saw a couple of guys on the farside of the restaurant, and in the front right corner, four girls talking about some kind of "girls only breakfast." 'I thought was a night thing, 'ya know "girls night out." ' I thought.  
One girl had pink hair, and jade green eyes. She wore a red dress, with white circular markings on it. It didn't go past the knee, and a slit on either side revealed a pair of white shorts, over one-side was what appeared to be bandages, and the same kind of pouch that the guy from last night pulled out a kunai to attack me with. 'better steer clear of them.' I thought. She was fairly attractive, if it weren't for my personal dislike of the color pink I might even say she's beautiful.  
The girl sitting next to 'pinkie' had pale blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. She wore a dark grey top that revealed her mid-section, as well as a short matching skirt. Bandage-like wrappings covered her mid-section, thighs, and upper-arms, so that her outfit wasn't quite revealing. She was rather beautiful. Although she also had a holster strapped to her right thigh.  
Sitting across from the blonde girl was a brunette, her hair twin buns. She had brown eyes, and a somewhat-cute tomboyish look to her. She wore the typical style of pants people seemed to wear, hers being black, a kunai holster, like the others, and a sleeveless, light pink, Chinese style shirt.  
Sitting next to the brunette was a cute girl with short, purple hair and two locks of long hair that framed her face. Her eyes were an, almost white, pale violet. She had pale skin which was quite beautiful, and a faint, shy smile. A very light pink blush crossed her cheeks, making her just that much cuter. She wore a cream colored semi-thick jacket, with with a pair of dark blue pants. She, too, had a kunai holster. The other girls may have been border-line beautiful, but this girl was adorable.  
All of the girls had black sandals, except for the purple haired girl who had dark blue sandals. I took a moment to stare, because these girls quite familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.  
After deciding I wasn't finding out why they were so familiar any time soon, I walked over to get my breakfast.  
"Three sticks of dumplings, please." I said to the woman behind the counter, who wasn't paying the slightest attention.  
"Sure thing, dear." she said. "Just a moment."  
Not much time passed before she handed me the plate. I turned around, thankful she never took her eyes off the magazine she had, and began to walk to the far corner table. I heard a small gasp come from one of the girls, but assuming nothing of it just went to sit down. However, I couldn't help, but over hear their conversation with how quiet it was.  
"What is it, Hinata-San." the pink haired girl asked the purple haired one.  
"I-It's Na-Naruto-Kun." she practically whispered. The others shot their eyes towards me and I pretended not to notice as I sat down and began to eat.  
"It is him." the pink haired girl said.  
"Damn, he got hot." the blonde said.  
"Ssh, Ino, he'll hear you." The brunette said.  
"Oh, what do you care, Tenten. The only person on your mind is Neji-San." Ino said.  
"Fine," Tenten said. "Make a fool out of yourself, see if I care." she huffed.  
"Would you two shut up, it's just Naruto." she said. "The only one here who should care is Hinata-San." she said with a bit of mischief in her voice.  
At this Hinata let out a cute little 'eep' and Sakura stood up.  
Meanwhile I was eating the last dumpling on my second stick when I heard a faint 'ahem' directed my way.  
The purple haired girl, who had been identified as Hinata, was standing not three feet away from me, but what I didn't notice the Pink and Blonde haired ones standing right behind her. I pulled one leg out, and over the bench so that I was facing her, but as soon as she was about to say something she shot forward. Hinata collided with me and we both fell to the ground leaving two laughing girls standing, and myself lying under Hinata.  
"Well, Hello to you, too, Hinata-Chan." I said, sarcastically. Hinata's already apparent blush deepened at the honorific.  
"H-Hi, Na-Naruto-Kun." she stuttered, which was quite cute. She then seemed to realize what just happened, as she immediately jumped off me. "Are you all right, Naruto-Kun!?" she asked imperatively.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been hit a lot harder than that, trust me." I retorted.  
"I-I just didn't h-hear that you were b-back, and so when I-I saw you h-here I-I-" she tried to explain herself as quickly as she could speak, but I cut her off by placing my left hand on her right shoulder.  
"Hinata-Chan, I said 'It's fine.' " I told her and saw her let out a breath as she calmed down.  
"Well, well, well. Would you look at that, good old Naruto-Baka." The pink haired one said. "When were you gonna tell us you were back in town?" she asked. I just eyed her curiously.  
"Why would I find and tell you, specifically, that I was back?" I questioned seriously. I stood up, them looking at me like I was crazy, and offered my hand to Hinata-Chan, who blushingly accepted and I helped pull her to her feet.  
"I dunno, maybe because, if I remember correctly, you had a bit of a crush on her." Ino-San teased, Sakura-San holding her chin up pretending not to hear.  
"I... What?" I asked. "A crush? On her?" I questioned Ino-San, as I pointed at Sakura-San. "Why would I have a crush on her?" I asked obliviously. Sakura-san's face grew angry.  
"What's That Supposed To Mean!" she yelled at me, gaining the attention of everyone in the place.  
"Hey, You!" someone called out. At the same time I just managed to dodge a stick of dumplings thrown at me. I looked over to see the woman behind the counter with an outstretched arm.  
"We don't serve Demons here, get out now!" she declared. I just shrugged, grabbed my last full stick of dumplings and walked past Ino, and Sakura.  
"Whatever." I said casually as I took a bite out of the top dumpling and kept walking.  
"Hey wait!" one of the girls called out. I looked back to see the girls, who had apparently finished their meal, chasing after me. It wasn't long before they caught up, and I began to towards the Hokage tower.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Does something have to be 'up' for us to want to walk with an old friend?" Ino asked.  
"I know you guys?" I questioned, somewhat excited that I apparently had friends.  
"You damn well better!" Sakura-San exclaimed. "We go to the same school, or at least did, until you left." she added.  
"I left?" I questioned.  
"Yes, don't you remember anything?" she asked growing concerned. I took a few moments to think.  
"Names and faces." I answered.  
"What?" Sakura-San asked, this time growing quite confused.  
"Sorry Sakura-San, but all I remember at this point is peoples names and faces." I said, seeing her frown a bit at the 'San' part. "The old man set up for me to meet some guy named 'Inoichi' "I said, only to see Ino-San grow interested, "apparently he can fix my memory." I said while thinking, 'it can't hurt to try, honestly, if anyone can find an explanation for this it's probably a psychiatrist.'  
"That's my dad!" Ino exclaimed. "So you're the 'special patient' that the Hokage asked for my dad specifically about." she concluded.  
"Is that where we're going now?" Hinata-Chan asked.  
"That's where I'm headed, I don't know about you guys." I said all smart ass-like.  
"Well, we're following you so I guess that's where we're all going, I guess." Tenten-San, whom I had almost forgotten about, said. "By the way, I don't believe we've been formally introduced." she said, we all stopped long enough for her to bow slightly and say "I'm Tenten, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
I bowed slightly as well. "Naruto Uzumaki, I think, and the pleasure is all mine." I said. We began to walk again.  
"What did you mean 'you think' ?" she asked.  
"Naruto is what everyone calls me, I heard something about the name Uzumaki, but quite frankly, I only remember other peoples names at this point." I said, making the others look at me sadly.  
"Well, there's no need to worry, we're almost at Hokage tower, and if anyone can fix your memory it's Tou-San." Ino said proudly.  
"Thanks," I said in a voice of false relief, "That makes me feel a lot better." I lied.  
"Sure thing," she said as we approached the front door, "now go get that memory back." she spoke as she clapped my on the back as I walked into the tower and the others just stood outside.  
as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death.' I recited one of my favorite lines. 'I shall fear no evil, for I am the baddest mother fucker in the valley.' I finished my favorite Wicked Jester line in my head.  
"Here goes," I muttered as I entered the building. I walked to the room I was told about on the previous day, and when I walked in I saw a man in an all black outfit of Boots, pants, a shirt, a belt, and an overcoat, with the same blonde hair that Ino-San had. He was standing next to the Hokage as they waited for me.  
"You must be Yamanaka-San." I said, calling him by last name with the use of proper Japanese manners.  
"Yes, but you may call me Inoichi." he said. "This means that you must be Namikaze-San?" he questioned.  
"I guess, I really don't know at this point. Just call me Naruto, everyone else does." I reasoned.  
"Of course, Naruto-San." He said smiling. "Shall we begin?" he asked politely.  
"Yeah," I said taking a seat in what appeared to be one of those chairs you sit in when you go to the dentist.  
"Good, now let me explain." He began as he closed the straps around my feet, and legs. "I'm going to use my Mindwalk Jutsu to enter your mind, and walk you through your memories." he said, as he finished binding my legs, and began to close the torso binds. "So basically, I will open the door to each of your memories, and give you a little push through them."  
He moved on to the arm restraints. "You will basically relive your old memories, only what once took seventeen years, will now take only about twelve to seventy-two hours." he sad. He fastened the last restraint around my forehead. "These bindings will keep you body from moving, when you live through your stronger memories." he added.  
He placed his left hand on my head, and made a sign with his right. The sign had his index finger, middle finger, and thumb all pointing straight up along with his hand, which was perpendicular to his horizontally flat forearm, meanwhile his ring, and pinky fingers were folded down.  
"Mindwalk no Jutsu!" he called out.  
Suddenly I fell back into that sewer-like place I was in before. With doors still bound by chains on the walls. The floor was still stones with about two inches of water, that you could, for some damn reason, walk on. A single torch sat in between each door.  
Inoichi walked up behind me. "What are all these doors?" I asked  
"Memories of each day." he said. "You see, overnight, while you sleep, your short-term memory of the day, is converted into long-term memory. As this happens, these doors appear, and lock. When your mind experiences trauma, it will often bind these doors, revoking your access to them, my Mindwalk Jutsu is made to enter someones mind and break these seals." he said, and with a wave of his hand the chains slipped off the very first door.  
"A damn good interrogation method." i said.  
"Not really." he replied. "You see, Naruto-San, if your mind doesn't willingly allow me here, then it would be a waste of chakra to enter your memories, instead we have a jutsu for sifting through the knowledge in someones mind." he said.  
"Right, well, sink or swim time, I guess." I said as I walked up to the first door, felt it unlock, and strode in. Only after the first door did Inoichi realize something.  
oh shit, he just went to the day of his birth. He's going to know everything.' he thought.  
Meanwhile, in the 'memory.'  
All I see is darkness, like I'm floating around in space except I don't need to breath, but then light starts to form, an eerie red light.

**(A/N: Well, that was fun. Thank you, kindly, for reading my, most likely, dreadful fic. I hope you will read the next chapter when I upload it. Feel free to ask questions, I will answer to the best of my ability, without revealing future plot possibilities. Also, don't forget to let me know who you think Naruto should be with, even if it's no one, I'll be choosing based off majority rules, but not for a while. Feel free to tell me that I suck at writing, because quite frankly I already know. And I hope you have a great week(or two) I should upload by then. Until next time, this has been Dark Lord-DragonFace The Epik, farewell. =^..^=**


End file.
